deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Rising 2
Dead Rising 2 is the sequel to the popular Xbox 360 game Dead Rising. It was released on September 28th in North America, September 30th in Japan and September 24th in Europe on the Xbox 360, Playstation 3, and Windows PC. The release date was delayed numerous times due to certain development issues. It is set in a Las Vegas-like setting called Fortune City in Nevada, which suddenly fell victim to a zombie outbreak in an act of terrorism. The game has sold over 2 million units,Play.tm - Dead Rising 2 Shifts 2 Million Copies prompting for a call for a possible Dead Rising 3. Case Zero, the prologue to the main game, is available for download as DLC on the Xbox 360, while Case West, the epilogue, was released on December 27th 2010. Story Synopsis The game takes place five years after the original, in a Las Vegas-like resort called Fortune City. Chuck Greene, a former motocross champion, was in Las Vegas with his wife and daughter, when a zombie outbreak occurred and the city was overrun by a vast amount of zombies. His wife became a zombie, and infected their daughter, Katey. Chuck and his daughter managed to escape the city, but in order to save Katey, he constantly had to procure Zombrex for her. Three years later, he competed in Terror is Reality ''to get enough money to buy the increasingly expensive anti-zombification drug. Chuck participated in the show and won, but after the show an imposter caused an outbreak by releasing the zombies. Chuck is framed as the man who caused the outbreak, and with the help of CURE leader Stacey Forsythe, he has three days before the military arrive to find evidence that says otherwise. Not only that, but he must also find daily doese of Zombrex to prevent his daughter from turning into a zombie. '''NOTE': For simplicity reasons, the story is broken up into sections similar to the original Dead Rising, as there are no official "modes" in Dead Rising 2. '' 72 Hour Mode The game's main story. Overtime Mode A continuation of 72 Hour Mode, unlocked by achieving Ending S. Timeline The timeline details all the events of both game modes in a list, including cases and missions. Gameplay ''Dead Rising 2 introduces a great deal of new weapons and items, and the potential onscreen zombie count has been dramatically increased to as high as 7000, at least ten times that of the original. The protagonist of the game is Chuck Greene, designed to be more interesting than previous hero Frank West. Capcom confirmed on the Dead Rising 2 panel at the 2010 Comic-Con in San Diego that Frank would not make an appearance as he is "taking a break". However, Frank returned in the downloadable episode; Case West. Multiplayer Dead Rising 2 includes online features, where two players can tackle the story and four players can compete against each other in Terror is Reality. Terror is Reality A multiplayer mode in which four players compete in various challenges. These challenges include players killing zombies with certain weapons and techniques in order to accumulate the most points in a certain time to be declared the winner. There will be a total of 9 different challenges. The format of the Terror is Reality game show (multiple contestants racing against each other in ridiculous tasks) is similar to American Gladiators. Players can transfer the money collected from this mode to the main story for Chuck to use. Co-op Aside from the more traditional four player mode, the game features an online two player co-op mode. Two players each control a different Chuck Greene, and can complete the cases, or just lay waste to the zombies. Leveling up is still an option, and levels will be saved for both players to transfer to subsequent playthroughs. If a player finds a combo card, both players will obtain it. Money is sometimes only gained by the player who earns it, but it can sometimes be acquired by both players regardless. Both players can save their games, but only the host player will keep the story progress. Invited players must restart the story if they wish to play single player, but with the level and combo card collection they earned during co-op. Also, the zombie kill count is not saved, something to bear in mind if one is aiming for achievements/trophies which require a certain amount to be killed, such as the Zombie Genocide Master. If a player's health gauge is depleted, they will not die immediately, but instead they can call out to the other player for help, who must revive the downed player using a restorative. This must be done before another life gauge depletes causing the player to die, ending the game for both. If the surviving player's health gauge is depleted before reviving the downed player, the game ends instantly. When traveling between different areas (which require loading) both players must be within a close vicinity to each other. Interacting with the exit point without the second player nearby will cause Chuck to yell out to the other player to try and tell him to move. Gameplay changes from Dead Rising The game follows the same formula as the original Dead Rising, but with minor alterations to the gameplay. *''Dead Rising 2'' features an online co-op mode, including the competitive Terror is Reality. *The photography aspect is absent as Chuck is not a photographer, but he can combine weapons to create stronger ones. They are called combo weapons. *The game camera is closer to Chuck, making the screen look more filled. *The firearm aiming controls in Dead Rising 2 have improved greatly, and Chuck is able to move and shoot simultaneously. *The HUD (Heads Up Display) has been altered, i.e. the health bar now consists of one long row of squares, instead of two shorter ones. *In response to the criticism of the first game regarding the small text, Dead Rising 2 features much larger text. *The AI of survivors has improved, they are no longer as defenseless and zombies will focus on Chuck instead if he is nearby, making escorts less tedious. *Vehicle mechanics are slightly improved, specifically motorcycles, to fit with Chuck's background as a former motocross champion. *Chuck's watch is digital. *Instead of repetitive calls from the transceiver regarding survivors/psychopaths, which were criticized in the first game for disrupting gameplay, only urgent calls relating to the story must be answered, while survivor/psychopath missions are instantly added to Chuck's watch display. Likewise, Chuck can skip through calls and text boxes, without being scolded for ignorance. *A money system has been implemented, allowing Chuck to purchase various items from pawn shops set up in Fortune City. He may also gamble in the casinos and take part in money themed minigames. *The save system has been improved to use three slots, instead of one like in the first game. *The Infinity Mode from the first game has been removed. Development On February 9, 2009, Capcom officially confirmed that Dead Rising 2 is in development for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and PC gaming platforms. It will be developed by Capcom Games Vancouver (formerly known as Blue Castle Games), a Canadian games company. Special Editions Outbreak Edition Exclusive to Europe, the Outbreak edition features a detailed 12″ zombie figurine complete with accessories (including a Servbot head), a download token for a bonus theme pack plus additional bonus content for the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions of the game. Zombrex Edition Available in both North America and Europe, the Zombrex edition comes as a two-disc steelbook case and includes a Zombrex syringe pen, prescription notepad, prospectus sales brochure, safety card, and a 48-page hardback Dead Rising 2 art book. In addition to those items, the Xbox 360 Zombrex edition will include a DVD featuring a high-definition "Making of" featurette, along with the Zombrex: Dead Rising Sun movie, and the PlayStation 3 Zombrex edition will include a Blu-ray disc featuring the "Making of" featurette, as well as a voucher for a downloadable XMB theme. (European version of the Zombrex edition only contains the Pen & Making of DVD in the steel case regardless of console.) High Stakes Edition The "High Stakes" edition includes a copy of the game, an in-game outfit, a poker set, a visitor map, and a DLC voucher. One special edition will have a special ticket that can be used to redeem a 6 foot tall zombie replica. Endings *See 72 Hour Mode (Dead Rising 2) for a description of all the endings. *See Overtime Mode (Dead Rising 2) for the conclusion to Ending S. Confirmed Sequel The creator of the Dead Rising series, Keiji Inafune, who has since retired from Capcom had speculated about the possibility of a Dead Rising 3, stating that its existence would depend on how well Dead Rising 2 sells: "Well, we’re not going to start even speaking about Dead Rising 3 until we see the sales of DR2 – unfortunately that’s the nature of the game!" (videogamesblogger.com). Dead Rising 2 sold over 4 million units. (examiner.com). On November 15, 2010, former Sony Europe president, now Capcom's COO David Reeves, told CVG that Dead Rising 3 ''will continue the story left by ''Dead Rising 2, and that digital episodes similar to ''Case Zero'' and ''Case West'' will be released to bridge the gaps between the games (computerandvideogames.com). Reeves stated: "Obviously, with all of that success on Dead Rising 2, it makes sense to move onto Dead Rising 3. I think they Blue Castle Games may extend it by bringing in new characters and new interactions, or bring back others from before. The idea would be that we’ll bring digital content to bridge a link between DR2 and DR3. It’s a bit like an online game in that way – a continuous story. I don’t want to say episodic, but I think you’ll find there'll be scriptwriters coming in to continue the story." It was announced by Capcom in September 2010 that they intended to acquire Blue Castle Games after their work on Dead Rising 2, making it more than likely that the company will be developing the sequel. Gallery File:Copy_of_DR2.jpg|Dead Rising 2 logo File:DR2OutbreakEdition.jpg|Dead Rising 2 Outbreak edition File:DR2ZombrexEdition.jpg|Dead Rising 2 Zombrex edition File:DR2HighStakes1.jpg|Dead Rising 2: High Stakes edition Zombrex EU.jpg|European zombrex edition. deadrising2_box_japan.jpg|Dead Rising 2 Japanese Box Art Dead Rising 2.jpg|Dead Rising 2 box art Dead Rising 2 box art.jpg|Dead Rising 2 box art Dead rising shout out.jpg|L4D's shoutout to DR2 dead-rising-2-comparativa.jpg deadrising2 2010-10-01 04-44-03-47.JPG deadrising2 2011-01-03 04-01-24-54.jpg References See also * Dead Rising * Dead Rising 2: Case Zero * Dead Rising 2: Case West * Dead Rising 2: Off the Record External links *[http://deadrising-2.com/ Official website of Dead Rising 2] *Blue Castle Games official website *Capcom official website *Dead Rising 2 Info, and Weapons list Category:Games Category:Dead Rising 2